Fantasía número uno
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: "-¡No puedo dormir!- su grito inundó la estancia...atrapó a la pelirrosada contra el colchón. -Te dije que si te ponías tocona ibas a terminar como aquella reina del cuento y puede que peor-" SasuSaku. OneShot. Lemon. Es M por una buena razón.


**Hola hola! **

_Queridos lectores, esta historia está basada en una fantasía real. Hace no mucho el amor de mi vida hizo pedazos mi corazón, y lo único que me quedan son las pocas fantasías que me regaló. Esta es la primera y espero que la disfruten. _

_Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Hay escenas sexuales. El cuento que relata Sasuke es de un autor venezolano cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahorita, sin embargo, la historia se llama "El reino que no podía ser compartido". También cabe destacar que el cuento no está sacado literal del libro porque yo no lo tengo, solo es un resumen bastante pobre jajaja. _

_Espero que disfruten (: _

* * *

**Fantasías. **

_**Fantasía número uno.**_

-¡No puedo dormir!- su grito inundó la estancia en un claro berrinche que poco a poco acababa con la paciencia del chico acostado boca abajo en la cama que se distraía jugando video-juegos.

-¿Qué no me escuchas?- preguntó molesta -¡Grandísimo tonto, deja de jugar y ayúdame a dormir!- con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas, la pelirrosa se paró frente al televisor, distrayendo al chico que, inevitablemente, perdió la partida en linea que había estado jugando por media hora.

La miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Hmp, que molesta eres...-dijo muy bajito y se levantó de la cama.

_Verán, estos dos eran una pareja dispareja. Ella es un poco más bajita que él, con un cuerpo curvilíneo y una personalidad explosiva, cautivadores ojos verdes y una sonrisa traviesa. Él se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y en cuanto a ella... pues él era todo lo que ella quería. Personalidad de oro, inteligente e introvertido, con un cuerpo de infarto y una carita que la derretía. Ellos eran igualmente desiguales. Una pareja imperfectamente perfecta._

-¡Yay!- celebró la pequeña, que corrió para esconderse entre las sábanas de su cama; cama que ambos compartían desde hacia ya un par de años. Ella lo vio con ojos hambrientos mientras él, de espaldas, se quitaba la camisa para poder meterse en la cama con ella. Quitando las sábanas y acomodando las almohadas, esperó pacientemente al amor de su vida que había desaparecido tras la puerta del cuarto.

_Ellos no eran lo que se suponía que todos pensaban, ellos no tenían ninguna etiqueta. Ella no era su novia y él tampoco era su novio. Ellos simplemente eran algo. _

-¡Sasuke, apúrate! Sabes que no soy de las que esperan eternamente por su príncipe..- sonrió pícaramente-...soy de las que lo buscan y los violan.- se rió internamente cuando escuchó al pobre joven resoplar y, muy seguramente, aguantar una carcajada.

-Ya voy, ya voy..- se escuchaba su voz por el pasillo- ¿es que las mujeres de hoy en día no conocen el término "paciencia"?- sonrió mientras apoyaba el brazo izquierdo en el marco de la puerta y sostenía un libro con su mano derecha. Sakura se enderezó entre las almohadas, nunca podría acostumbrarse a tan extraordinaria vista.

-Cuando el amor de mi vida anda medio desnudo por la casa en busca de un libro que leerme, no puedo evitar olvidarme de la existencia de todo el vocabulario español- sonrió apretando nerviosamente la sábana entre sus muslos.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hmm.. vamos a ver que tenemos aquí, princesa.- se acomodó en la cama y esperó a que ella se recostara en su pecho para poder arroparlos a los dos. Levantó el libro a una altura adecuada y comenzó su lectura -Esta historia se llama "El reino que no podía ser compartido"...-

-..Hace algún tiempo, en un reino muy lejano, vivían un rey y una reina muy queridos por todo el pueblo. Ambos dos cuidaban muy bien de sus cosechas. Alimentaban al pobre y mantenían sus niveles de salud y economía lo suficientemente altos para poder coexistir con todos aquellos reinos que habitaban a sus alrededores.

Era una época próspera en aquél lejano reino, tanto así que ambos reyes decidieron dar a luz a un nuevo heredero..."- la voz del chico fue opacada por la pícara intromisión de Sakura.

-¿Así que los muy inocentes reyes decidieron tener sexo ardiente para hacer bebes?- preguntó mirándolo detalladamente a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada.

-Con que andamos con esas, ¿eh?- deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de su princesa, enredándolos poco después en la densa cabellera rosada -pues sí, tuvieron sexo ardiente. Pero si te pones tocona*, tú irás por el mismo camino- sonrió lascivo.

-Hmm...Honestamente, no me importaría- suspiró comiéndoselo con la mirada, aquellas caricias le estaban pasando factura- te tengo ganas, pero quiero saber que le pasó a estos reyes y su reino tan próspero- sonrió juguetona al tiempo que se acomodaba nuevamente para cerrar los ojos y escucharlo hablar.

-Como quieras, princesa- dejó de acariciarla y sonrió al escuchar un falso maullido de gato, esos que secretamente a él le encantaban. Acomodó una vez más el libro en su mano y continuó la lectura.

-..."Después de nueve meses, la reina ya era madre de dos hermosos gemelos. Uno cuyos ojos eran inusualmente bicolores, pues padecía de heterocronía. Tomás creció fuerte y habilidoso mientras su hermano, Andrés, carecía de habilidad alguna y creció bajo la sombra de los celos y la envidia.."-

El muchacho no pudo continuar con su lectura, pues una mano escurridiza dibujaba caminos hacia su ombligo. Resopló un par de veces tratando de reunir todo su autocontrol, autocontrol que ella se llevaba con cada centímetro que recorría.

-Y ¿qué paso?- incitándolo a seguir, el tinte de su voz rayaba en el colmo de la inocencia, mientras que con sus ojos cerrados acariciaba sus abdominales.

Apretó el libro y ojeó el par de lineas que seguían -.." A la tierna edad de 15, Tomás entró a las olimpiadas que se celebraban cada año en su querido reino. Su fuerza y agilidad era envidiada por todos los del lugar, y era de esperarse que por su hermano también. Andrés, que no era corto ni perezoso, ingenió un plan para poder hacerse con la entrada a estos dichosos juegos anuales. No por nada era muy reconocido por todo el pueblo el parecido físico que tenía con su hermano.."-

Suspiró deliberadamente cuando sintió la mano de ella cerrarse sobre su creciente erección, comenzando a acariciarla. La sentía en todas partes: su cabeza, el tronco, sus sacos; lo sentía palpitar en sus manos.

Pero siguió leyendo.

-.."Había llegado el día. Andrés había finjido enfermedad y su madre había ordenado a Tomás despedirse de él antes de marcharse a los juegos.."-

Pronto la silueta femenina desapareció por debajo de las sábanas y, quedando totalmente amparada bajo la oscuridad de estas, se hizo espacio entre las piernas del muchacho, logrando así sacar la apretada erección de su prisión de tela y concentrar su boca en algo más que tiernos maullidos.

Con la visión borrosa, el joven siguió leyendo -.."y justo fue en ese momento en que Andrés aprovechó golpear a su hermano para dejarlo amarrado y escondido en su armario.."

Silencio.

Sakura estaba lamiendo la punta de su pene.

-¿Si?- preguntó desde debajo de la sábana mientras que con sus manos jugueteaba con su miembro-¿Será que a Andrés le faltaba una novia bonita que lo consintiera?- lamió el tronco y se movió un poco para que la sábana se deslizara por su cuerpo y la tapara solo a ella, dejándole ver la cara del hombre al que amaba.

_Ella no decía nada, pero le dolía no tener una etiqueta. No ser presentada a sus padres como la futura esposa de su hijo, o a sus amigos como la novia que se sentía que ella era. Decírselo sería imperdonable, pues ella estaba muy al tanto de lo que él opinaba de aquellos nombramientos; de hecho, ella misma había creído en ello una vez... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de haberlo conocido a él. _

Él dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y se sentó rígido en la cama, haciendo que la sábana se descorriera por completo y le mostrara a su gatita favorita con las manos en la masa; y que forma tan literal de aplicar dicha metáfora.

-Seguramente tenía una amiguita muy sexy que lo consolaba...- dijo y, con un solo movimiento, atrapó a la pelirrosa contra el colchón. -Te dije que si te ponías tocona ibas a terminar como aquella reina del cuento y puede que peor- separó las piernas de ella con una de sus rodillas y ella enredó sus manos en los cabellos cortos de él.

-Y yo te dije que te tenía ganas, cariño- sonrió pícara mientras, desesperadamente, movía su pelvis contra su muslo.

Las manos de él volaban por todas partes. Al igual que la camisola que ella usaba para dormir, sus bóxeres quedaron desperdigados en algún rincón de aquella habitación. Sus dedos apartaron las bragas de ella, que escurrían de lo mojadas que estaban, y pronto separaron sus labios vaginales para poder torturar aquella protuberancia que tanto placer le daba a ella.

Se tragaba sus gemidos bebiéndolo de sus labios. Ella rasguñaba su piel mientras él le mordía los labios.

-..Me estás matando- gimió ella en un atisbo de cordura, él sonrió sobre sus labios y se sentó para acomodarla a ella sobre su regazo.

-Métetelo, princesa- le apretó sus pechos jugando con el pequeño piercing del izquierdo-...quiero correrme dentro de ti.-

Y así ella lo hizo, deslizó su pene por completo, sentándose sobre él, empezando a mover su trasero circularmente. Juró haber escuchado un par de improperios por parte de él al tiempo en que le agarraba de sus caderas para hacer el movimiento más rápido y profundo pero, quien sabe, sus gritos y gemidos eran tan vergonzosamente chillones que no podía distinguir palabra alguna.

Se salió de ella y la acomodó boca abajo. Acostada y con sus piernas cerradas volvió a entrar en ella mientras palmeaba sus nalgas con una mano y evitaba que se tocara el clítoris con la otra.

-...no te vas a correr aún- escupió maliciosamente- vas a tener que suplicarme antes de que eso pase- le nalgueó más fuerte. Ella gimió.

-...bastardo- pudo decir. Él la penetró más fuerte.

_Adoraba tener control sobre ella, en especial cuando ella se resistía. Le provocaba un sentimiento mórbido que sabía que tenía que rayar en lo pecaminoso. Que lo insultara, que intentara alejarse, que lo rasguñara... Dios, que placer le daba hacerle el amor a esta mujer que lo dominaba a él mejor que él a ella. _

Lamió su espalda descaradamente y le soltó las manos mientras aún arremetía contra su vagina dolorida, ella no pudo hacer más que aferrarse al borde de la cama y sollozar en silencio. Necesitaba correrse, y él la estaba enloqueciendo con ese ritmo discontinuo.

-...por favor- gimió- necesito que me llenes- dijo más audible. Él sonrió y le abrió las piernas, ella se apoyó en una de sus manos y se apretó el clítoris con sus dedos mientras que él masajeaba rudamente sus pechos y mordía la piel de sus hombros.

-Vamos princesa, aguanta un poco más-

Él apresuró el ritmo y sustituyó los dedos de ella por sus propios para que ella pudiese incorporarse. Su pecho tocó la espalda de ella y la cabellera femenina le acarició la nariz, volteo la cara para encontrarse con sus ojos y sus labios rojos. Ella lo besó como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Él la apretó contra su pecho mientras ambos se corrían.

Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban tendidos en la cama. Ella pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios inferiores y los llenó de sus fluidos.

-Sabes..-dijo escondiendo un bostezo- llevo una semana y media sin tomar pastillas- alzó la mano lo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen ver los dedos empapados con el fruto de su pasión.

-Lo sé- le besó el hombro y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los dedos mojados de ella- Yo pienso que es hora de crear nuestro pequeño reino, ¿no crees?-

Ella sonrió y apretó su mano para luego acurrucarse con él de lado.

-Te amo-

-Y yo te amo a ti-

_**Fantasía número uno realizada. **_

* * *

_Muy pronto verán más fantasías mías por aquí... Supongo que es la única manera que tengo para sanar mi corazón. _

_Tocona*= En Venezuela (no sé si en otros países) este adjetivo es utilizado para describir a alguien (en este caso, de carácter femenino) que está cachondo, caliente y que quiere buscar algo de sexo.. por lo tanto toca o roza "accidentalmente". O algo así. _

_Un beso! _

_Nos vemos en la próxima fantasía. _

_¿Review? _

_xoxo. A Murder Without A Name (: _


End file.
